


Look It Up

by hakaseheart



Category: Kamen Rider OOO
Genre: Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-21
Updated: 2012-05-21
Packaged: 2017-11-05 18:59:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/409931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hakaseheart/pseuds/hakaseheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ankh learned something new.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Look It Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [borrowedphrases](https://archiveofourown.org/users/borrowedphrases/gifts).



“Oi, Ankh!”

I ignore his voice and turn my attention to the prize in my hand. It's yellow (not my favorite color, I much prefer blue) and is probably going to taste of something nasty, like lemon or banana or some other stupid flavor. But that's not the point. The point is that it's in my hand now.

He comes up behind me just as I pop it in my mouth, feeling the flavor (ick, lemon) wash over my tongue and the ice bite at the back of my teeth. Whenever I eat too many popsicles, and the pain radiates up through the roof my mouth, I wonder if the ability to taste is really worth the effort of possessing this human. But then Eiji puts his hand on my arm and I know that everything is most definitely worth it. 

“That was my popsicle!” he whines, making that ridiculous pouting face he's so fond of. “You already had five today – why'd you have to take mine?”

I turn to face him, smirking around the popsicle as I pull it out of my mouth with a wet popping sound. “It's called an indirect kiss, moron,” I say as I shove the lemon nastiness back between his lips. “Look it up.”


End file.
